Too perfect to be real
by LittleMermade
Summary: Serah's life used to be perfect after she agreed to stay with her sister and friends, but there is always something that darkens her world. -Pardox Ending: Fate and Freedom; pairing at the beginning: Serah x Snow, later: Serah x Noel :3
1. 1: Doubts

**Author's Note:**** This is a fanfiction based on the Paradox Ending: Fate and Freedom, where Serah decides to stay with her friends and sister, but forgets about Noel. This is how I think it possibly goes on.**

**Please just read this, if you have already played Final Fantasy XIII-2 to the end, it contains spoilers!**

**I don't own the characters, they belong to Square Enix. I just own parts of the plot.**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 1: Doubts

Several months had passed since Serah had woken up in her consummate world and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't be perfectly happy.

Lightning paced through the rooms of Hope's apartment, searching for her jacket: „Come on, Serah! Finish your tea, I'm going to be late for dinner at Sazh' and Dajh's place!"

The younger Farron sister still sat by the table and took a sip of her still hot, fruit flavoured tea. She put the cup down instantly and coughed, when she realised, that it didn't have the right temperature to drink yet. As she found words again, she turned around to face her sister: „Sorry, Light! I'm not finished yet, even though… only you're invited for dinner, so I think I will stay, until I'm done with my cup… if it's okay for Hope." She turned to the young man, who sat opposite her. Hope nodded slightly: „Of course."

Lightning hugged her for a brief moment: „Okay, bye guys!" Then she nearly ran out of the apartment. Serah gazed after her and turned directly back to Hope.

The silver-haired man surveyed the woman on the other side of his living room table: „You didn't talk much today, Serah… is everything alright?" Serah gave him a small smile: „Yes… just tired I think" Hope nodded again: „I see. How is Snow? -I haven't seen him in a while."

The woman took another sip of tea and answered: „He's fine. Always helps the others, whenever there is a problem." Hope chuckled: „Sounds like him. And how about you?"

Serah didn't understand at first: „Me?" „Yeah… how are you doing?"

Serah smiled softly again: „Oh… well, I'm doing fine, too –I guess", she added.

Hope raised an eyebrow: „You guess?" Serah winked at the floor: „Don't worry… it's –it's ridicolous" Hope crossed his fingers on the table: „No, maybe it isn't! Just tell me, maybe I can help you out"

Serah hesitated then slowly started to explain: „There is a mirror in our room in the NORA-house. It's just an ordinary one… but somehow it scares me! Everytime I look at it, it's like my heart is gonna burst, I feel so weak, like all pain of this world is hammering on me." Only to think of it made Serah start panicing.

Hope rose from his seat and closed his arms around her carefully, he tried to comfort her, when he let his fingers glide through her pink locks: „It's alright, Serah. You're safe." The girl in his arms was shivering, her voice was tremulous and faint: „I feel that emptiness… like something important is missing"

The young director pulled Serah a little closer to him: „You have to calm down first… do you want me to make you another cup of tea?" His voice was gentle and his arms were warm and consoling, so Serah slowly stopped shivering and nodded yes to some more tea. Hope let go of her and filled his water heater anew. He leaned against one of the counters and looked at Serah again: „Did you tell Snow… or Lighning?" Serah nodded and took a deap breath before she spoke: „They told me, I am just being silly."

„Maybe you should try again and tell them how seriously it terryfies you…", the man poured the boiling water in a glass jar und drowned a teabag in it. Immediatly the colour changed from transperent to bright red.

Serah chewed on her lower lip: „Maybe you're right… and I should bring it up again, but what if they are right and I'm just getting insane?" Hope looked at her doubtfully: „I think this is really bothering you. Do it for your own good." Serah nodded and with these words silence lay down like a veil above them.

After each of them had had another cup of tea, Hope's voice was way too loud in all that quietness: „Should I take you home?"

The petite woman blinked at Hope: „Sure… thank you!"

All the way to the NORA-house the two of them remained silent. Both deep in their thoughts, dealing with their own problems and thinking the day over again. When Hope left her in front of the house she just stayed there for a while.

She didn't really want to face the gang now, she wasn't feeling very well. She looked at the stars one last time and with a sigh she went inside the house and as quiet as possible in her room. She was so tired, she didn't really think, just let herself fall on the bed and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**** I hope you liked the first chapter. I have holidays now, so I try to update very fast. Please review! Even if it's very short, if it's critic or commendation, I'm just interested, what you think of this!**


	2. 2: Confusion

Chapter 2: Confusion

„Baby? Dear, wake up", Serah heard a familiar voice- first it sounded distant, but as she slowly blinked the slumber away, she knew it was just beside her- HE was just beside her.

Snow's big hand was resting on her soft cheek. Now she fully opened her eyes and looked at the man she loved: „Where… what?" Serah yawned and slowly sat up- she was on the floor. Snow grinned: „The bed would be more comfortable. Don't you think so?"

Serah gave him a slight nod and took his outstretched hand to get up. She was feeling way better this morning, but still tired. Together with her husband she went to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast, like every morning.

When they finally sat by the table Serah decided on bringing the mirror-thing up again. Hesitantly she started to speak: „Snow…" The blonde man put his newspaper down and looked at his girl: „Yes?"

„Do you remember the day I told you about the mirror? It's…"

Snow interrupted instantly: „Oh Serah, I told you it's okay! Remember? We even went there together and discovered, there was nothing special about it."

„I know… but I'm still so scared of it."

„Listen… I want you to be happy. So tell me what to do to see you smile again"

He was always so caring and responsible. He had never been this way. He always had been wild and unconrollable, but somehow she had loved that about him.

„Can you take it from the wall for me?" Maybe she would stop worrying, when it was gone, maybe she could be happy then.

„Of course! I will do it right after breakfast"

Snow leaned over to kiss Serah gently. She leaned into the kiss and smiled at him: „Thank you. I will help"

After breakfast Snow and Serah went back to their room, armed with a screwdriver. Snow started to unscrew the top of the mirror, but before he could completely unfix it, he felt something like a surge coursing through his body. He let go of the mirror immediately and staggered backwards a few steps.

Serah ran to his side and propped him up: „Snow? You alright?" Her voice was full of concern.

The tall man nodded: „Don't worry… must have contacted with an electric cable…"

Snow headed to the mirror again and put the tip of the screwdriver on a screw on the left side of the mirror. That screw didn't move an inch, no matter how hard he tried. Annoyed he sighed: „Honey? Can you hold the speculum? Maybe it will work then."

Serah hesitated, but went to the mirror as he told her and placed her hand on the right side of it. Right away she felt coldness creep into her veins. Nervously her eyes darted around. When they met her reflection in the looking glass, she saw just darkness.

When she woke up a moment later, she wasn't in the NORA-house anymore. She stood in the middle of a forest. The trees were of all heights and easy to climb on. Wherever she looked was green and strange plants were growing. Several waterfalls seemed to fall from the treetops to nothingness. Carefully Serah glanced down a cliff.

A few flans circeled at a deeper level of the forest. –This must be Sunleth-Waterscape– Serah thought. She had read about this place before, but had never seen it with her own eyes yet. How did she get here? And where was Snow?

First of all she had to find other people, maybe they could explain what had happened. The rose-blonde girl started walking away from the cliff, deeper into the forest.

Another group of tiny flans crossed her way, but they didn't seem to remark her. They continued their trip in the direction she came from. Strange… she was just a few feet apart from them and they didn't even look at her. She didn't think, they got a glance at human beings everyday.

Serah stopped to follow them with her eyes, but no reaction. Bewildered she continued her way until two silhouettes appeared on the horizon. These were no monsters… they actually looked human.

Serah started running toward them, with every step they looked more human to her. She got closer, but when she saw their faces, she stopped abruptly. Her skin went pale: That can't be! The girl looked exactly like her, she even wore a dress similar to hers.

Serah stared at the two people, one of them was a girl, exactly as tall as her with the exact same haircolour and hairstyle. She had the same voice as her.

The other was a man, a little taller than her. His brown hair was messy. His clothes were blue and didn't look like something anyone at her hometown would wear.

With the two humans was a flying, cute, little… something. It looked like a moogle, these creatures, that appeared in children's bedtimestories. These creatures were just part of a fairytale, but right there in front of her seemed to be one.

„…there must be a way to stop them", the young man said. In that moment the girl covered her face with her hands and collapsed to her knees. Instantly the man turned his attention to her: „What is it? What's wrong?" He looked worried.

The moogle was in rage too, it floated in circles over their heads and started to say ‚kupo' all over again.

As the girl collapsed, the man caught her and held her

in his arms carefully. The girl started to murmur something about the fall of Cocoon. Her voice was silent, so Serah couldn't understand all of it.

The man whispered something to himself and then gently shook her: „Serah? Serah!"

Serah froze. Did he just say her name? What was going on here? She went closer to the people: „Who are you? What does all of this mean?"

But none of them looked at her, none gave her an answer.

There was a light in the girl's eyes and she jumped to her feet: „No!" She started running away. The man stood there, confused: „Wait! Serah? What's wrong? …. What did she see?" The man now started to run after her.

Serah started to move again too: „Wait! Don't just run away!" She tried to grab the man's hand, but her hand just went through his. She stared down at the hands and continued running afterwards. She tried to touch the man again, but she couldn't, it never worked.

Exhausted from trying Serah stopped and her vision went black again…

**Author's Note: Finally I forced myself to go on and update this one! I'm such a sluggard :D**

**I don't own this, it still belongs to Square Enix (unfortunately xD)**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes in this and the elementary English, I hope it's nevertheless okay writing!**

**I would love all kind of review, even if you wanna criticize the whole thing! Thank's for giving it a try ;) I hope I will update soon!**


	3. 3: A special spot

Chapter 3: A special spot

Serah slowly opened her eyes, feeling dizzy and confused, a big hand gently caressed her cheek. With one hand she rubbed her forehead and sat up: „What… where am I?"

Snow smiled slightly: „Are you alright? You just collapsed…" She blinked and then directly looked at his face. She saw worry, however not as much as she saw in the young man's face, the man from her… dream. Yes, a dream. That's how she might call it. What else should it have been?

Maybe she was just a little ill: „Snow… I… yes, I'm alright. You know what, just leave the mirror there. I don't mind" Snow pulled her into a close embrace: „That's my girl! Want some coffee now?" Serah nodded briefly and took Snow's hand to get up.

She stared at her cup of coffee in the kitchen. It was a small cup, beautiful though. It was one of these with a lot of ornamentation, colored creme to bright orange and delicate pink. It reminded her of the sunset.

Oh, how she loved watching the sun set at the beach. When she thought about it, she realized that there hadn't been a single rainy day since she came back to New Bodhum.

Sighing Serah turned her head into Snow's direction: „Snow... have you seen Lightning today?" Snow nodded and put his cup down: „Sure. She has left before you woke. Don't know where she went." Serah took another sip of her coffee and then answered: „I'm sure, she will be back soon, she doesn't like long trips…"

Snow just nodded and then stood up from his chair: „I have to leave you for some hours now, darling… I'm helping Gadot and Maqui rebuild a bridge."

Serah stood up, too: „Shall I come with you?"

Snow shook his head: „No, no! It's not a big deal, I promise. Just stay here, Serah"

One moment she thought of protest, but Snow wouldn't lie to her, he would be back, in the evening. So she walked over to him and mildly kissed him: „I will wait for you with dinner."

When Snow was gone, Serah grabbed a book and sat herself down under a tree. The sun and the heat made her sleepy and soon she dreamed away.

When she woke again, the clouds were covered in lavender and salmon. Serah yawned and rose sluggishly. She walked closer to the ocean, attracted by the sound of the waves. It was so beautiful, so untouchable. For her the sunset was breathtaking. It was getting dark, after the last faint rays of the sun touched the sea.

Torn by the moment Serah quickly paced back to the house. It was already after eight, Snow had to be back already. He had left about ten hours ago.

But when Serah stormed into the house, it was all dark and still. Snow, Gadot and Maqui still weren't home, Lightning was still out too. Lebreau and Yuj had traveled to Archylte Steppe a few months ago. The very first time since her journey Serah was alone.

She gritted her teeth and slumped against the wall. Her journey… She couldn't remember most of that. She just knew, that she had visited a lot of places and she had learned how to fight monsters. But she couldn't remember a single person she met, a single conversation or any detail.

Snow told her, she had been so tired, maybe she forgot about those things. Because she couldn't explain it to herself any different she just believed in Snow's words.

Serah decided to get some more air, she swiftly got up and grabbed her jacket. It was already night, so she was afraid of catching a cold.

She strolled along the beach away from New Bodhum. She climbed over the fence, which was there to keep monsters away from the people, but there were just a few small ones. Snow started a project so a few weeks ago an even bigger one has been built farther away. Now the area where anyone could be safe was a lot bigger. Finally people were able to see uncharted parts of the region.

Serah although had been there before, it was the day she had started her journey. She couldn't remember how it had started, but it had been a short walk from New Bodhum. Something unbelievable had happened.

Without really knowing where she wandered or why she did it, she continued walking with her head bowed like in a prayer. It was getting cold, so Serah was glad, she had her jacket with her. The further she left New Bodhum behind the cloudier the sky seemed to be. Or was it the nearer she got to… something?

Like in a trance she kept on going and suddenly stopped at a small cliff, a few feet away from the sea.

There was a crater in the earth, like a big hole. Nothing was inside, just the hole in the ground. Carefully Serah climbed down in the dirt and looked around. She felt like she was in the middle of nowhere. Bewildered she stepped in the middle of the pit. What did cause that thing?

Unexpectedly a voice appeared in Serah's head. It was the voice of the young man from her dream.

_It's like a portal. Lightning is in a place called Valhalla. She's waiting on the other side._

In shock Serah staggered back. What was happening to her? Lightning was just at work or elsewhere, but not in whatever place Valhalla should be!

An image flashed before her eyes. It was that girl… her and that boy. They were holding up a shiny thing. And then they started ascending and they vanished.

It felt kind of real to Serah, so true, so familiar…

She had to get away from there. She started running and climbed, more stumbled out of the crater. Serah cut her knees, but stood up right away and ran faster and faster. But the voices didn't stop.

_What is that? An arm?!_

_Look out!_

_Yeah, and not looking to shake hands, I'm guessing…_

_Noel!_

Serah started to cry at her own voice screaming a name, Noel.

She fell over and landed hard on the ground again, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get away, as quickly as possible. Instantly she stood up again and ran, gasping for air.

And then something happend: She felt a cold drop of water touching her forehead, and then another one and one more. It was raining! And Serah couldn't stop crying.

When she reached the first border she was exhausted and collapsed into the wet grass. Struggling for air, the rain drenched her hair and clothes.

Serah whipped her tears away with her palm and dragged herself back to the house. Lightning struck at the beach directly in front of her and a moment later a deafening thunder rang out.

Serah closed the door behind her, she was scared! A soft voice tried to comfort her: „Serah? What is wrong?" Serah looked up and in front of her stood her sister.

Lightning held out a towel and on her lips… that narrow smile, the same one as Snow, as Yuj and everyone else put on around her…

**Author's note: **

**Hey guys! Thank's for reading this, maybe leave a short review. Only takes a few secs and it means the world to me! :)**


	4. 4: The Broken Paradox

Chapter 4- The Broken Paradox

The thunderstorm kept raging on and Serah didn't move- she just stared at Lightning, who was still holding out the towel.

A few moments later she was able to think clearly again. Slowly Serah stumbled backwards not realising that her back was already pressed against the wall beneath the door after a few steps. She took a few breaths before she stuttered: „No… no thanks… I am… I need to go." Preoccupied Serah teared open the door again and ran. She didn't know where she went, she just wanted to get away from Lightning, she had a really bad feeling about her sister lately. She even had a terrible feeling about Snow! Was she getting insane?

Serah ran along the beach, she didn't care about the thunderstorm, she ignored lightning and thunder, rain and cold.

When she was feeling a little easier, Serah stopped and turned around. She could still see the NORA-house and the jetty from where she was standing. Suddenly the world around her blurred and it wasn't raining anymore. The small town was attacked. Portals opened and closed clearing the way for giant monsters. Serah remembered they were called Nektons. Gadot once told her, that they were easy to beat, but there were so many of them!

Serah wanted to go back, but her feet didn't move an inch, like she was frozen solid to the ground. Lightning stroke again and broke the vision. Confused Serah looked around, she was standing in the rain again, the monsters were all gone.

Her teeth were chattering and she was shivering. Her skin was cold and her clothes were sticking to her body.

Serah took a deep breath and then slowly started walking again. She didn't know where to go, but she didn't care.

It stopped raining, but the sky was still cloud-covered. The younger Farron saw a silhouette appearing on the horizon. It was a tall figure becoming bigger and bigger, it was coming toward her. When she heard the scream of a Chocobo she stopped pacing. Now she was able to see what the thing was. It was Snow, riding a Chocobo- clearly looking relieved when he saw his wife.

Snow smiled and stopped the animal by Serah's side: „Thank God, you are alright."

Serah just nodded: „Where… where are you coming from?" Snow held out his hand: „I went back to the house with the others, but your sister told me, you seemed to be mad at her or something like that. I was worried about you, so I started searching…"

One moment Serah hesitated, but then she took Snow's hand and he pulled the petite woman up on the bird's back.

Serah gently grabbed Snow's waist and the Chocobo started moving towards the NORA-house again. Snow didn't turn, when he asked Serah, what they should have for dinner. Serah didn't reply, she was in thoughts. She was not sure, if it was the right thing to do- to allow Snow to take her back. That elusive feeling in her stomach was still present and it didn't seem to go away.

Serah didn't remember what Lightning had prepared for dinner, she was lying in bed, thinking. Snow was already asleep by her side. Every now and then she could hear a soft snoring, but most of the time there was only silence.

Serah was feeling extremely tired, but she couldn't clear her mind. She stared at the ceiling, hoping to just fall asleep, but it didn't work. Minutes passed, maybe hours- sighing Serah sat up to eyeball the clock. It was seven minutes to midnight. Frustrated she let herself fall back in the pillows again, after a few minutes she couldn't stand the ceiling anymore. She changed her position and was now lying with her back turned to Snow.

In that moment she was about to close her eyes again, she saw a strange lilac glow emanated by the mirror. Distracted she heaved herself up. Hesitantly the young woman tiptoed out of bed and stopped in front of the speculum. Serah didn't dare touching it, still too scared of what had happened the last time. She rubbed her eyes and when she realised the glow was still there, she came another short step closer.

First she saw her reflection, but then the Serah in the mirror started to make her own moves. Almost carefully she raised one of her hands and pressed it against the glass, teardrops forming in her eyes. A single tear was already rolling over her cheek.

Serah swallowed. She was about to go back to sleep, but something hindered her. Like a robot she raised one hand and with one finger gingerly touched the mirror-girl's hand.

In that moment the glimmer lightened up and covered the mirror-girl completely. The light was dazzling Serah. Quickly she pulled away and covered her eyes with her arms. When the light faded, she looked in the mirror again, but what she saw, was even more confusing: There wasn't her reflection anymore, she saw the exact same bedroom she was standing in, but it was day in that scene and two people were standing in front of the speculum. She knew them, it was the boy with these strange blue clothes and the girl she saw in that dream, where she wandered around in Sunleth-Waterscape. Out of the mirror came an orange glimmer there and the boy was touching the glass.

He longed through it, like it wasn't there and pulled out something that looked like an orange jewel. His voice was soft and somehow it made Serah feel safe:„It's a twist in time, something that doesn't belong." The girl in the mirror nodded and gave back a quick ‚Yeah…' The boy went on talking: „I think this is an artefact!"

After he said that the scene disappeared and the mirror went black and then, winks later it went back to that little lilac glow. Serah froze, she couldn't move, she didn't know what to do.

A feeling overcame the girl: She shouldn't be here. She still hadn't finished something she started before she came back here.

Sighing Serah glaced at Snow one more time, then briefly shook her head. She touched the cold glass of the mirror again, but nothing happened. It was just the smooth surface. Dashed the woman let go of the speculum and looked around the room. There was a hammer leaning in the corner beneath the bathroom door. First Serah just stared at the tool, but then she encouraged herself to grab it. The hammer was a heavy weight in her hand.

Serah looked at the mirror and stopped a few steps away from it. She gathered all her courage, wound up the hammer and threw it directly at the mirror.

When she heard the glass crack, she instantly shut her eyes. The speculum seemed to shatter in millions and millions of tiny peaces splintering all across the floor.


	5. 5: Run

Chapter 5: Run

Snow's voice seemed far away at first, but then it was suddenly awkwardly real. Serah opened her eyes and saw her husband standing in front of her watching her with his eyes full of concern: "Baby... what the hell did you think? Why did you break the mirror? I thought we were okay with that thing!"

Serah blinked a few times she was feeling dizzy and too many things were swirling around in her head. The violet glow was gone, since Snow was awake. She took a deep breath: "I... oh my... I don't know. I just woke... did I really do this?" Playing the confused girl and pretending to not know about breaking the glass was for the best at the moment. Serah's whole world was upside down and she didn't know who to trust anymore. She didn't even know, if she could trust herself.

Snow sighed softly and took her hand: "Let's go back to sleep. It in the middle of the night." Serah swallowed heavily: "But... the shards. I can't leave them there. We might forget 'til morning comes and step on them." Snow smiled and kissed her cheek: "Don't be worried all the time! It's gonna be okay." Hesitantly the younger Farron nodded and let Snow guide her back to her side of the bed. She crawled back under the covers and let her head fall back on the pillow. The ceiling was greeting her again.

Seconds later Snow was by her side again. "Night...", he murmured, before he closed his eyes again. Serah wasn't even thinking about catching sleep. She wanted to find the mysterious glow again. Maybe it was her last hope to find out the truth. Nervously she turned and tossed and changed the position of the pillow several times.

After what seemed to be an eternity Snow's breathing slowed down. Serah sat up and looked at him, she had to be sure he was asleep. Carefully she stepped out of bed, one foot after the other. In the moonlight the shards were visible, but still the woman had to be careful where she put her bare feet.

The violet glow was there again, it was stronger now, because the glass was gone. Serah made her way towards the mirror's frame. She sighed and carefully stretched out her hand. 'Seven years of bad luck for breaking this thing better be worth it!', she thought, when her fingers reached something fluffy. Confused she grabbed it and pulled it out of the frame. It was kind of a ball with an antenna with a pink glowing bubble at the end of it.

Suddenly the thing moved in Serah's arms and it made a sound- a silent 'Kupo?' Serah let go of the ball in shock, but it started floating by itself, revealing tiny wings on its back. It looked happy when it saw Serah.

In a high voice it spoke to her: "Serah, kupo! What happened?" First Serah didn't know what it was and why it knew her name, but when she realised it was a Moogle- one of those mysterious creatures she knew out of the fairytales Lightning told her when they were kids- she felt very familiar with him.

Now it was the Moogle who had a puzzled look on its face: "Where is Noel, kupo? And since when are we back in New Bodhum?" Serah glanced toward the bed to check on Snow, but he was sleeping like a rock, then she turned to the Moogle again: "I... what do you mean? I live here for quite some time now. Snow and I got married and all the others are living here with us."

The Moogle seemed to be even more confused now: "But what about Lightning? We have to reach Valhalla."

"Wait... wait! What did you say before?", Serah had to hear all the things the Moogle said again, maybe she would remember. "I asked about Noel, kupo..."

Serah blinked and turned to the shattered mirror: "Noel... that's the boy out of my dream and you were there too." "But... Serah, kupo. Don't you remember?" Serah shook her head briefly: "No... I am so sorry, but I don't really know you. And I think I know Noel somehow, but I can't remember him either. I am even forgetting how he looked again with every minute passing." The younger Farron's voice grew weaker and lower with every word she said.

The Moogle's expression was sad now: "Should I tell you about everything, kupo?" Serah hesitated and nodded slowly: "Yes... I... please." She grabbed the Moogles arm and softly pulled him out of the room, closing the door behind her. "I don't want to wake Snow. We should talk in the kitchen..."

The girl let go of the Moogle by the table: "Ahhm... Do you drink anything like tea or..." The Moogle shook its head: "No thanks, kupo. Mog doesn't need anything." Serah took a seat opposite her little friend and he began telling her about the journey through time and space in order to save the future. She learned about Lightning sending him and Noel to reunite the sisters again and her fight in Valhalla and about Caius and Yeul. Serah couldn't believe she had forgotten about all of that.

Mog also told her about the future where Noel came from, about the end of days.

Serah felt terrible for him, but she also felt terrible about herself, because she had abandoned him.

Silence greeted the two of them, when Mog had finished. Serah didn't know what to do anymore. She had to leave this place and find Noel, she had to be sure everything was okay, but it had been months since she had last seen him, if the Moogle had spoken true. Maybe he was nowhere to be found, maybe they wouldn't even be able to escape this place.

This place... where was she? Was this really New Bodhum? Did she really marry Snow and was she really reunited with Lightning here?

With smothered voice Serah turned to Mog again: "Mog... do you know anything about this place? Is this New Bodhum?" Mog hesitated a moment: "Mog is not sure, kupo... It is strange here. Mog can't pick up anything here. No objects, he dosn't even sense the people with his Moogle senses." Serah sighed: "What a strange place... But if it is true, what you told me about Noel, we have to find him now. Maybe he is in great danger... I remember Caius stabbing me, what if he did something like that to him too? What if he imprisoned him in a false world too?"

Mog floated up and down on the spot: "Don't worry, kupo. Noel is a fighter, he will be okay." "I still want to find him...", Serah jumped from her seat and looked at the Moogle defiantly. Mog bowed his head and joined Serah: "To escape this place we need a portal and an artefact..." "What's the matter with that?"

Mog chafed his hands: "Serah, kupo... I can't detect anything near this house... there are no things we need." Suddenly Serah hurried towards the door: "Then come on! We have to search the whole area..." Mog followed her not really sure if that was a good idea: "It's night and it's cold..." Serah shrugged: "The earlier we start the earlier we'll find something. And everybody else is asleep now."

With Mog in tow Serah left the NORA-house. She looked back a few time to make sure Mog was still there. Aimlessly they paced through the village. Serah's voice seemed breathless after a while: "If there is anything... if you can pick up any readings..." Mog could keep step with the girl easily, because his wings could drag him through the air faster than anyone would expect.

He concentrated on his surroundings, but he was sure: When there was an artefact he would register it right away. This place was like nowhere he had ever been to before. Not even the people were recognisable. They were not real, their energies were similar to the ones of the people in Augusta Tower, who weren't real either.

When Serah reached a meadow she stopped. It was outside town and all year long all kinds of beautiful flowers were coloring the grass. Melancholy Serah looked at the currently deep red fields. The poppies only bloomed a few weeks a year. May was lovely and warm, but the nights were still cool. It was perfect for those flowers. The younger Farron kneeled down and picked one poppy. Its blossom was half closed, but the moon shared enough light to keep it from closing completely. "Lightning used to keep those around the house... she would have never admitted, but she loved their smell and color..."

Mog just listened to Serah's voice. He thought it was for the better not to say anything right now. Serah continued: "But this season she never picked some... she didn't put a bouquet on the kitchen table. She didn't even mention them."

Serah turned and looked at Mog: "Is anything here?" Mog began inspecting the flowers and floated above the meadow. At the other end of it his bobble began to glow brighter: "Kupo, kupo!"

Serah didn't care about anything else at this moment. She started running through the sea of flowers, leaving a small path behind. When she reached the Moogle, he was excited: "Over there, kupo." His tiny, white arm was outstretched and pointed at a tree standing near the flowers. Overwhelmed by a wave of fuss Serah paced to the spot. It looked like a normal tree, but Mog's bobble was glowing madly. There had to be an artefact!

Serah gently touched the bark of the tree with one hand: "Mog... I can't feel anything here. It is just a tree." Mog shook his head violently and brandished with his scepter: "No, kupo. It is around here."

Serah sighed deeply and looked around. She couldn't see anything, not on the bark, nor on the ground. She thought about it a moment then she eyeballed the sky and the crown of the tree. The moon was really bright and the stars glittered like the dew resting on the leaves. But there was something else glimmering in the crown and lightening the leaves.

It was hardly visible and the color was slightly darker than the moonlight. It was a faint, blue glow.

The younger Farron narrowed her eyes and reached for a low limb of a tree. She grabbed it with both hands and started pulling herself up. She pulled with all her might and finally she managed to rest on the limb on her belly. She looked similar to a sloth now, but she really didn't care. She kneeled up and reached for another limb. It was easier to climb now, because the distance between the limbs was getting smaller and smaller.

In the thick brenchwood the glow was getting a little stronger. Serah stretched out her hand and looked at the crystal she was holding now. It was ocean blue and began floating about an inch above her hand. She just stared at it for seconds. She knew this, she had seen something like this before. This was clearly an artefact.

Grabbing the thing again Serah jumped down carefully. Mog was beside her again, when she reached the ground. He seemed to be as excited as before: "An energy appeared near the sea, kupo... It must be the portal. We have to find it, before it is gone again."

Serah nodded: "Let's go!"

Mog took the lead and guided her through the meadow, back to the village they came from. Serah realised halfway there that she was running. She couldn't miss this chance. She had to know what was going on. She had to find out if this was reality or just a mean trick. Was she supposed to stay here until she died, so she couldn't get in the way of anybody... of Caius?

In front of the NORA-house Mog stopped. It wasn't as dark as before anymore and the navy blue sky changed into a kind of greyish blue. On the horizon a shimmer of orange appeared. Soon the sun will show, morning light will dispel the night.

Serah took a deep breath, when she saw the portal. It was at the end of the jetty. It was the one which she entered when she came here in the first place. The air was cool and salty. Mog looked down on Serah: "We have to leave, Serah kupo..." Serah bit her lip. She hesitated. She thought about all of this again. What if she was just being sick and ridiculous? Maybe this place was exactly right. Maybe her sister came back to live here with her. Maybe she really did marry Snow and they would be happy together and raise children.

But then she remembered why she had doubts, why she couldn't stay any longer. They all acted like strangers. Every day was too perfect.

An image flashed through her mind. It was the boy from her dreams... Noel. She only remembered him a little and the memory was fading away from her.

She swallowed all the cowardice and hesitation and started walking toward the portal. She had to do this. The sand swished under her shoes. One more step.

She reached the jetty. When her left foot touched the wood, an image appeared in front of her. It was just like the moment she touched the mirror, but it was shorter.

She saw Noel and a taller man, Caius. They had a fight. When Caius managed to hit Noel, he fell to the ground. A worried sound escaped Serah's mouth. Noel was on his knees about to get up again, but Caius was standing above him. The taller man brought his blade to Noel's back, letting the young man freeze in his position. A small smile appeared on Caius' lips and he rammed the blade into the ground straight through Noel's back.

Serah couldn't stand still anymore. She ran towards the two man, hearing herself scream, but before she reached them the scene was gone. She was standing on the jetty again. Mog had a worried look on his face: "Are you alright, kupo?" Serah nodded briefly: "Yeah... let's go."

She took the last steps toward the ocean and stopped in front of the portal. She was about to raise the artefact, when she heard a familiar voice: "No! Stop it!"

**Author's note: **

**Finally I finished this chapter. I am not really happy with it, but it's okay, though. I hope you people like it. Please review! ;)**


End file.
